With the development of economy in China, the bridge construction has gradually extended to the coastal areas, and the steel truss bridges required to be built are increased progressively. In order to span great rivers, the long span or multi-span continuous (or temporary continuous simply-supported) steel truss bridges are often used.
At the present stage, when the long span continuous steel truss bridge is erected and constructed, several construction methods are usually adopted as follows: i) a cantilever erection construction method carried out by using a slinging tower; ii) a method performing the cantilever erection by adding a temporary pier; and iii) a pushing method.
The first two construction methods mentioned above are generally implemented in an individually assembled manner, which has a relatively long construction period and is influenced greatly by construction environment. When the cantilever erection construction is carried out by using the slinging tower, there are many unsafe factors, and the construction process is complex. When the cantilever erection construction is carried out by adding the temporary pier, the temporary pier may incur large invest, high building difficulty, and high costs. In the pushing method, there is no need for large-scale mechanical equipment and temporary pier, resulting in small field occupation, and it may better ensure the quality and shorten the construction period. However, the pushing method has not been applied in the erection of the three-truss continuous steel truss girder in China.